All of his needs
by The Introverted Panda
Summary: Akashi, the vampire lord, is looking for a slave to entertain him...and maybe even help him. /Sorry for another lame summary. I don't really know how to do these kinds of things. ; ;


At a village not known by many, there lives a vampire as its ruler and owner. The vampire's name is Akashi Seijurou. Even though the village might be unknown to some outsiders, the vampire was known throughout the village. It might be, because the vampire was the strongest, most powerful, richest being in the village and even in their country, but little was known about him. He was an enigma, a mystery. None have tried to befriend him or even get to know him in fear of a rumor spread in the village. A rumor that he can annihilate an army in a blink of an eye and that he is also a very cruel being, not even having a heart (figuratively and literally) they say.

Ruthless. No emotion. Sadistic. Murderer. Monster. Adjectives that are usually used when said vampire was being described.

But then one morning the villagers were awakened by a news told by the vampire, spread by his equally mysterious and scary servants. What the news entailed was that the vampire was looking for a willing slave that can cater to ALL OF HIS NEEDS. At first nobody gave the news a second thought until the messengers relayed that the job had a reward of $10 000 000. With the fee given, everything changed. Now, some were now thinking about it. Most of them were thinking about selling their sons or daughters that were a burden to them, for lifetime's worth of comfort.

At the other side of the village, there can be found a small orphanage called Seirin Orphanage. Even with the place filled with orphans and none of them really blood-related, it still was filled with a peaceful, happy and homey feel to it. They were a family.

"Kuroko, are you going to eat your fried chicken?"

"You just ate five pieces, Kagami-kun"

"Aww Kuroko... You know those were just an appetizer for me." Kagami said with a pouting face directed to Kuroko. Unbeknownst to them someone was watching their little spat who couldn't take it anymore and decide to join in their conversation.

"Hey Kagami don't bully Kuroko! Just eat your share!" Hyuuga then aid, stopping Kagami and Kuroko's daily bickering.

"But, but… Hyuuga-senpai, I'm still hungry." Kagami reasoned out.

"You know if you still hungry you can just eat what coach Aida cooked for us. She did make it if ever what you cooked wasn't enough." Koganei voiced out.

Kagami's faced blanched at the thought but he was really hungry. He wasn't used to having a shortage of food. He was accustomed to having enough if not more food to eat. He wasn't sure why they had to cook some of the chicken they were breeding. As far as he knew, they were supposed to be a kind of last resort when times got too tough. He was cut of his musings by someone's rather timid voice.

"Do you want mine Kagami?" Furihata asked. He thought he could just have a small share from Fukuda and Kawahira besides; Kagami had a bigger body compared to him, meaning he needed more food.

"Really? Thanks!" Kagami said, eagerly reaching for Furihata's piece of chicken.

"Furihata! Don't chicken-." And then before Izuki could continue Hyuuga threw his spoon at Izuki's face while spouting the usual: "Don't even dare continuing on what you were going to say!"

"Stop it! Stop fighting you two! Kagami, that's your last. **I mean it.** Eat quietly or else…" Coach Aida, having full of the chaos happening in front of her, said hanging a deadly threat to the air.

While of these were happening Kiyoshi just sat at the head of the table, watching everything with a foolish smile on his face, thinking that he was so lucky to have found such a loving family.

"Just Remember, any of you try to disobey me will be getting a taste of my wrath... in the form of my cooking." The air around room was filled with silence, all arguments swallowed with just that one sentence. Everyone was scared. Nobody dared to speak. Well... nobody except Kiyoshi of course.

"Oi oi. No need to be that serious or anything, right Coach? We were all just having fun."

As soon as Kiyoshi finished uttering those words, Riko shoved a spoonful of her cooking into Kiyoshi's mouth. The whole table then prayed for Kiyoshi's soul seeing him already tuning green...

Like I said, Seirin orphanage has a peaceful, happy and homey feel to it. Well... maybe not that peaceful.

The seirin trio situated at the corner of the table just ate silently, this kind of happening was kind of normal for them.

"Furi, after we eat lets go back to our room. Kawahira and I are going to show you something." Fukuda said to Furihata.

"Okay." Furihata said with a smile not even asking what his friends had in store for him to see.

After they ate, they went back to their room and then Kawahira pulled out a folded paper tuck between stacks of manga at the corner of the room. It was a flyer.

"Look at this Furi. The vampire is looking for someone to cater to ALL OF HIS NEEDS." Kawahira said to Furihata.

"All of his needs,huh. You just got wonder, what kind of needs can a mere human give to someone like him?" Fukuda inquired.

"It's most probably blood, right? He's a vampire after all." Furihata answered.

"Maybe… just maybe, also for his sadistic needs, everyone knows he's very sadistic." Fukuda said in a dramatic tone, trying to scare Furihata.

"Eeepp! Scary!" Furihata said hugging a one of the pillow in their room. "But what's this about?" Furihata said pointing at where the reward was stated.

"$10 000 000?! That's enough to keep the orphanage going for a lifetime!"

"Furi. Wait. Are you seriously contemplating on selling yourself to that-that monster?!" Kawahira said concerned on what was going on with his friend's head.

"Furi, stop thinking about nonsense things, and why would the orphanage need that much money? We're okay like this right? Or do you know something we don't know about the orphanage?" Kawahira said now full-on scared. Even when they were still kids he thinks that he's responsible for Furihata's welfare. (Everyone in the Seirin Orphanage does)

"Furi. Remember selling yourself will mean being owned by him for as long as you live!" Kawahira said, trying to shake some sense to his friend.

"Fortunately or unfortunately, if I do get bought by him, I don't think my life would be too long." Furihata tried to joke to ease the tension in the room.

"Furi! Don't joke about those kinds of things! Think about it!" Fukuda practically screamed at Furihata.

"Okay. Okay. I just thought about it okay, and you know me, I'm a coward. Do you really think I can go though something like this?" Furihata said matched with his signature smile but something was off about his smile. It seemed forced. Fake even.


End file.
